pokedsagasfandomcom-20200216-history
Edd
Edd (Double-D) is a Pokemon Trainer from Peach Creek and was one of the first trainers there. He is currently traveling with his two best friends: Ed and Eddy. Overview Poke Ed Sagas Reboot - Kanto Region! In "Simple Beginnings" Double D was the only one in the group to research the Kanto Region beforehand. Thanks to Double D's current knowledge of the Pokemon world, he was able to constantly guide Eddy and Ed in their first Pokemon battle explaining to them the basics of Pokemon battling. In "Capturing Personalities" Double D separated with Ed and Eddy to find their first individual wild Pokemon. He headed towards Viridian Forest with his Squirtle in an attempt to capture any Bug type Pokemon that may lurk in the deep dark woods. Just like with Ed, Double D had also accidentally defeated a Sewaddle and resulted in its disappearance. When the sun starts to set, Double D had come across a very annoying Venipede. Much to Squirtle's dismay, Venipede was caught thus making her Double D's first wild Pokemon catch. In "Unwavering Loyalty" Double D has a supporting role in this story mainly due to its primary focus on Eddy. Due to their curiousity, they decided to track Eddy down by once again using his cheap cologne. It's currently unknown as to what transprired during that search. In "Different Point of Views," Double D doesn't appear due to its primary focus on the cul-de-sac kids. It was confirmed that the Eds were currently in Viridian Forest at the time which also explains how Double D's Pokemon got stronger in Episode 5. In "Battle Royale! Part 1," Double D particpates in a mini-tournament with the cul-de-sac kids during a thunder storm. Although Double D had vast knowldge pertaining to Pokemon, his battling skills were very rusty causing him to lose to Kevin. This was also the first time that Double D expresses some concern to Pokemon battles after witnessing Bulbasaur strangle Tepig. In "Battle Royale! Part 2," Double D remains on the sidelines watching every battle unfold. Before the continuation of the tournament, Double D questions if Pokemon battles were nothing more then downright abuse towards the Pokemon. As a result, his attitude towards battling has seemed to change, with him questioning the morality of Pokemon battles, despite Ed, Rolf and Jonny telling him otherwise. Double D's Battling Style Double D prefers to use strategy and supporting moves to gain an advantage towards his opponent. However, it was shown in Episode 5 that his strategy tends to backfire mainly due to his overuse of defensive moves rather then going for an offensive approach. Double D's Pokemon Double D tends to prefer Bug type Pokemon or any intelligent Pokemon that gets explained through his PokeDex, but he will tend to accept any Pokemon that comes willingly of his/her accord. Like with the rest of the cul-de-sac kids, Double D will begin to show a diverse at the end of the series. Kanto Pokemon 165px-007Squirtle.png|Edd's Squirtle|link=Edd's Squirtle 166px-543Venipede.png|Edd's Venipede|link=Edd's Venipede Pokemon Levels 1. Squirtle Gender: '''Male '''Current Level: '''12 '''Nature: '''Calm '''Ability: '''Torrent '''Current Moves: '''Tackle, Protect, Bubble, Withdraw '''2. Venipede '''Gender: '''Female '''Current Level: '''11 '''Nature: '''Quirky '''Current Moves: '''Screech, Double Team, Poison Sting, Toxic Trivia *Double D appeared in every single episode but Episode 4. However, he was mentioned by the cul-de-sac kids.